


Finally

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: If Amber is Your Soul, Then Baby, I'm Drowning In It [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Sherlock has an important question to ask Molly.





	Finally

* * *

 

Sherlock strode into the pathology lab at Barts in typical fashion. The confident way he walked into the room made Molly smirk as she glanced at him, then continued to look through the microscope on the counter in front of her.

"Hey, Sherlock. Are you on a case?"

The detective shook his head. He was feeling a bit nervous because of how vulnerable he was about to be in front of Molly, but at the same time, he felt peace, too. "No, just come off one, actually. It was just a six, but I decided to take it anyway. It was either that or be bored."

There was a silence for a while and Sherlock stepped closer, his mouth open to say whatever he had planned to when he first walked in, but Molly beat him to the punch.

"And we both know what it's like for that magnificent brain of yours to become idle." She drew back to look at her watch. "Not even five yet. Feels like longer to me."

After hearing her say that, Sherlock had an idea pop into his head. "Molly, are you doing anything later? For dinner, I mean."

The brunette looked up at him in surprise and slowly shook her head. "No. Is this...you asking me out on a date?"

Sherlock grimaced. "I'd prefer the term agreeing to eat at the same table, but if you wish, I suppose calling it a _date_ will suffice."

"You're such a romantic." Molly rolled her eyes. "So why do you want to eat at the same table as me?"

"Well, I've come to the realisation that you could use a nice meal from some place that isn't the canteen-"

"And John's busy."

"It's bad manners to interrupt, Molly." Sherlock have her a stern glare and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at that retort. He was one to talk.

"What I was going to say is that I wish to see you in a less than...professional capacity."

That got her attention.

Molly's lips parted and she stared at the handsome detective in front of her. For once, he didn't look so sure of himself. Could it be that he was also anxious? There was only one reason why Sherlock would look like this. She walked over to him until they stood a few inches apart.

Now that she was closer to him, she could see the pulse at his neck throbbing, his tongue briefly darting out to lick his lips, the way his eyes darted from her to the floor.

_Oh._

So that was why he suddenly seemed to lose his usual air of confidence. He was asking her on a date and he was afraid that she would turn him down. How very unlike Sherlock Holmes.

Molly raised a hand to touch the apple of his cheek, stroking the skin gently. Sherlock was surprised by such an intimate gesture from her, but instead of pulling away, he leaned forward, seeming to enjoy the sensation of her skin on his.

"I'd love to go out with you, Sherlock."

His lips curled up in a smile, the tension in his body ebbed away and Molly felt him begin to relax. He sighed in relief and stood straighter, his normal disposition coming back. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be here."

Sherlock nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked back at her.

Molly stood in place for a moment, wondering if she should do what she was about to do, but logic gave way to reason. Quickly, she walked over to him and tugged his head down to her own, snogging him quite passionately.

The kiss lasted about a minute before they separated their lips for much-needed breaths of air. The atmosphere between them was entirely different now. Molly's chest heaved and her eyelids lowered a bit from desire she felt for the man in front of her.

Likewise, Sherlock's eyes seemed to be taking her in and understanding something he missed for a long time. Finally, he took her hand in his and kissed the knuckles, making her knees feel rather weak.

"Until then, Molly Hooper." His voice was husky and she could hear the passion in every syllable as spoke. With that, the detective left the room, leaving Molly alone.

She brushed her knuckles to her cheek and sighed, still feeling the lovely sensation of Sherlock's lips on her skin. There was no doubting what had happened between them a few moments earlier. Sherlock Holmes asked her out on a date.

_A date._

Needless to say, Molly flew through the rest of her work.

 


End file.
